


慢工出细活

by shunziqing



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Chinese, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“谁说玩儿车的就满脑子全是些什么速度与激情？有时候，他们也深谙慢工出细活的道理。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	慢工出细活

题目：慢工出细活儿  
衍生：速度与激情4  
配对：唐/布莱恩  
等级：NC-17  
情节：情节什么的都是浮云啊浮云  
摘要：“谁说玩儿车的就满脑子全是些什么速度与激情？有时候，他们也深谙慢工出细活的道理。”

 

 

布莱恩觉得自己正在融化，并不是说他对此有什么意见。

墨西哥是个奇怪的地方，永远都是那么嘈杂、喧闹，空气中充满了辣椒和尘土的气味，人与人之间的距离近得不可思议。

也许全是太阳的缘故。哦，伙计，这儿的日头能直直晒进你操他妈的灵魂里。

布莱恩仰躺在一辆野马85的前盖上，穿着沾了油渍的T恤、破仔裤和匡威帆布鞋，双手枕在脑后。身下的金属外壳儿被晒得滚烫，烙得他后背生疼。他甚至能觉出自己的汗水顺着脖子淌下去，然后呲呲地蒸发殆尽。但他所有的动作只是更加舒展开后背，咽回喉咙里一声满足的呼噜声。

照理说，他该觉得惊惶不安，紧张而混乱，考虑到两周前他还是一名联邦探员现在成了全美通缉的重犯。但事实是，他除了被晒得浑身冒汗，迫切地需要一瓶冰镇王冠啤酒外，一切都他妈的完美。

他并不经常思考——是的，曾经有不只一个人质疑过他究竟有没有大脑——通常，他都让直觉和本能指引自己的行动。但偶尔、只是偶尔，当事情达到某种地步的时候，他确实*是*会用大脑思考的。

思考的结果就是，他*确实*热爱这个地方。

这里毒辣的日头，走路时脚下扬起的尘土，和这个一点也不闪亮、堆满了破烂通用、大众、甚至是福特零件的车库，都只让他觉得放心。前所未有的肯定。满足。自由。

就像唐。

“唷。布莱。”低沉浑厚的声音传来，有点闷闷的感觉。唐在车底敲了敲底盘。

布莱恩连眼都没睁，摸过旁边的扳手递下去。

他从不知道自己是如此想念，直到再次听到这个声音。这隆隆的，好像调教完美的引擎发动的声音：

嘿，布莱。  
怎么搞的，布莱。  
*操*，布莱。

他嗓子干得冒烟儿，他应该起来去开瓶啤酒一口气灌到底，但他只是懒懒地将手垫回脑后，让太阳将他身体的每一根骨头融化。

也许他已经摔死了、摔瘫了。当初是谁说过，唐就像重力。而他从五年前的某一时刻开始坠落，一直落了五年，到现在终于摔到了底儿。

他怎能抱怨，当这是他的唯一所求。

**

唐从车底钻出来，擦了擦手。他从旁边的桶里拎出一瓶冰着的王冠啤酒，用扳手磕开盖，一口气灌下半瓶。

太阳毒得要命，晒得他头皮发疼。他伸手抹了抹头上的汗。

布莱恩那家伙正闭着眼躺在车前盖上，笑得跟个白痴似的，让唐有种冲动想给那漂亮脸蛋一下子。

他妈的小混蛋。

从劫囚车、疾驰出境到最后安顿在自己以前开的这家车库，这小子就没有显出半点适应不良。有时候唐怀疑他究竟是神经太粗还是根本没有那种东西。

不过话又说回来，唐从来都觉得这小子不是当条子的料，他太吊儿郎当、懒散，笑得太多而且太他妈漂亮。布莱恩究竟是怎么混进F——操他妈的——BI的，唐完全弄不明白。

或许这全都只是因为唐，轻易地将他划进了自己的地盘里，又一次。

他在心里冷哼一声，走过去将泛着水珠的酒瓶儿贴在布莱恩晒红的脸颊上，满意地看着金发的男人狠狠地打了个激灵，翻身跳起来。

“操！他妈的混蛋，唐！”他骂道，声音粗哑干裂。

他看着布莱恩粗鲁地脱掉几乎湿透的T恤，用它擦拭脸上和头发上的汗水。他的整个后背通红一片，汗水顺着肌肉线条滚落，坠入仔裤的腰里。

唐把啤酒放在车顶，手指划过滚烫的金属外壳。他决定，把今天内收拾完这辆野马的计划稍稍改变一下。

**

关于有一个事实，需要澄清：谁说玩儿车的就满脑子全是些什么速度与激情？有时候，他们也深谙慢工出细活的道理。

唐把布莱恩压在引擎盖上，不紧不慢地操着。

他能够得手，完全得益于背后的出其不意，倒也不是说布莱恩多么认真的反抗过。从唐把手滑进布莱恩的裤头那刻起，一切都变得颇为轻而易举。

唐缓缓地摆动腰部，辗转私磨。他一手按在布莱恩的肩膀把他定在原地，一手搂过他的腹部，几乎把另一个男人的下半身提起来。身下的男人被滚热的金属烫得嘶嘶出声，各种稀奇古怪的脏话从他嘴里层出不穷地蹦出来，唐毫无概念这家伙到底他妈从哪学来的，并不是说他有一丁点儿的在意。他倾身向前，舔吮布莱恩肩膀上被晒脱皮的一小块肌肤，咒骂声戛然而止。

布莱恩喘息着，又浅又急。他不能张嘴，他怕他张嘴就会忍不住讨饶。唐在顶撞着，但就是不肯给他个痛快。操。操他妈见鬼的唐。他觉得自己里外都熟透了，他一手撑着挡风玻璃，一手攥着唐的胳膊，仔裤被扒到大腿。每次他想支起身子，都会被按回去。操。他被丁在原地，动弹不得，上不去下不来，他硬得像铁的老二也是一样。

操。他妈的。混蛋。狗屎。哦耶稣基督啊……

唐把鼻子埋进布莱恩被晒成浅金色的发丛和脖子的交界处，轻轻啮咬他的耳后。“唷，布莱，”他低声说，将呼气喷在他耳朵上，“你被晒伤了。”他抚过布莱恩爆皮的肩膀，引起一阵颤抖。

布莱恩挣扎了一下，毫无例外地被按在原处。“操！”他在喘息间粗声骂道，“那就赶紧他妈完事儿，让我去洗澡！”

唐的胸腔震动，发出沉沉的笑声。布莱恩突然觉得自己的腰有点发软。

“我有个更好的主意。”他张开五指，用力抚过布莱恩紧实的腹部，另一手伸到车顶取来那半瓶啤酒，将里面还带着凉意的液体缓缓倒在面前紧绷而且通红的背上。

这让两个男人同时爆出近乎低吼的呻吟。一个是因为突如其来的刺激，另一个是——哦，操。唐得咬着舌尖儿才勉强控制住不让自己一泄千里，他原本以为布莱恩已经紧得不可能再紧了，显然他错了。

接下来的几分钟里，没人说话，没人咒骂，仅有的一点点自制力全都用在了不让自己在这过分强烈的快感中没顶。和他们之间的热度比起来，阳光根本不算什么。

布莱恩不断被往前顶去，又被唐的手臂捞回来，汗水让他的手在挡风玻璃上滑得撑不住。他全身紧绷，吐息凌乱，距离万劫不复只有一线之隔。

然后，唐就在那儿，湿热的呼气照拂着他的后颈，他听到唐含混地说：“天啊，布莱……”这将他带过了巅峰。  
他颤抖的弓起脊背，发出一声长长的嘶哑的呻吟，猛烈地射了出来。而唐并没有比他坚持得更久。

有一段时间，唐只是把额头抵在布莱恩的肩胛中间，两个人什么也不能做，什么也不能想。直等狂乱的心跳稍稍平复，唐才慢慢退出去，他丢掉保险套（居然还有保险套？！），帮布莱恩换了个舒服些的姿势，交换了几个懒懒的亲吻。

布莱恩尝起来像是阳光、汗水、机油、野马85——这有些奇怪，因为唐一直以为布莱恩尝起来应该会像那辆橙色的丰田超霸——和王冠啤酒的味道。唐不知道是哪样让自己神魂颠倒、欲罢不能，是他最爱的啤酒，还是只是布莱恩。

然后布莱恩终于从余韵中琢磨过味儿来，他恼火地搡开唐，捉着裤子，骂骂咧咧地晃进屋去。

唐大笑。是的，就只是布莱恩而已。

他抹去引擎盖上的痕迹，敲敲手下热切的金属。

别着急，我的老伙计，别着急。慢工出细活儿。

 

[fin.]

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2009年4月26日。


End file.
